


Finally together

by Butters001



Category: South Park
Genre: A little Kenny x butters, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stan, Bottom Stan Marsh, Boys Kissing, Experimental Style, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Teenagers, Top Kyle Broflovski, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butters001/pseuds/Butters001
Summary: Kyle has feelings for Stan and every time Stan touches him his whole body heats up. He has tried to suppress his feelings for Stan however it’s getting harder. Soon, Kyle’s feelings are exposed and their relationship changes from best friends to lovers. Although both are inexperienced, they are excited to pursue their love for each other.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, stan and kyle - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	1. Do you hate me?

It was the beginning of a new term in high school for Stan and Kyle. Both were excited to see their friends on a regular basis but dreaded the thought of the stacks of homework they will be receiving once again. Their group of four was still closely intact with Kenny and Cartman. Nothing really has changed even after all these years. Still waiting for the bus and still bantering and talking about the latest wild thing that’s happened to them. However, one thing has changed and that is that Kyle has started to have feelings for Stan.

“Well, if isn’t Kahl! How’s the little Jew” Cartman snickers.

“Shut up fat ass, you still haven’t lost any weight this holiday too. You probably weigh twice the amount you weigh since last year” Kyle snaps back.

“I don’t think Kyle is little anymore Cartman, he seems taller than you” Kenny says with a muffled voice. 

“Hey yeah, I never noticed because we hung out almost everyday” Stan steps closer and examines how Kyle is a little taller than him. Kyle feels his face flush a little but does his best to act as if nothing is bothering him. 

“Goddamnit! Everyone is growing except for me” Cartman growls. He currently is the shortest in the group and this will lead to him being the next target.

“You’ll get there Fatass, maybe when you lose that weight your bones will grow straight instead of horizontally” Kyle snickers which causes everyone to laugh. Kyle’s heart was racing at that moment, the small moments with Stan were starting to get to him.

“Just you wait Kahl, I’ll be way taller than you and I’ll step on you you fucking Jew” Cartman jabs a finger at Kyle’s chest as he says this.

The bus comes and school is as per usual. Mr Garrison decided to move to secondary education and still work with his favourite students and retire from being a president. It went totally out of control and all he wanted was his regular life back. The classroom was bustling and everyone was excited to see each other after being on holiday. 

“Okay students, I understand you are all excited to see eachother but we have a lot of work to do” Mr Garrison held out his binder of work sheets. 

The whole class groaned already dreading the very first minutes of their class. Time went slowly and everyone was counting the seconds on the clock for lunch to come. 5….4….3...2… And the bell rang. Everyone was already lining out to get off class and the chattering of students and the sounds of the squeaky lockers opening began once again in South Park high school.

“Dude, have you seen the new Terrance and Phillip series? They are making one for the older audience now!” Stan exclaimed.

“Yeah! Apparently there will be a way for sexual and crude humour. Just how I like it” Kenny smiled, just as excited as Stan. 

Stan glanced over to his best friend, usually he would chime in on any conversation with Terrance and Phillip. Even after all these years it was still their favourite show. Kyle seemed disengaged, as if something was bothering him to the point where his focused self was no longer here.   
“Kyle, you okay?” Stan lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, yeah Stan!” His shoulders shrugged up, almost trying to remove Stan’s hand.

“If you need to talk you know I’m here” Stan gave a mild concerned look.

“Maybe later, gotta use the bathroom” Kyle forced a smile and left.

“Wow, Kahl sure is unusual,” Cartman says, scoffing his burger.

“Has he recently been like that?” Kenny turns to Stan.

“Well actually, he has been a bit distant. Sometimes he gets really excited to meet up but then when we go out and I give him a nudge or something he tries to stand further away from me” Stan exhales, confused why even the smallest touch causes distance. Stan couldn’t just stop physical contact with his friend so easily even if it was somehow deterring him.

“Do you know if he is uncomfortable with others touching him?” Kenny asks with a soft voice. Kenny, being one of the nicest when things goes wrong always tried to help his friends in any way possible.

“I… I don’t know” Stan takes one more bite of his food and pushes the plate away.

“Don’t mind if I do” Cartman digs into Stan’s food.

Kyle returns from the bathroom, this time Stan is really watching him as he walks down and bumps into Craig’s gang. Clyde places a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. No shrug or urge to push him away, it was almost as if he was welcoming it. Token pulled him in for a bro hug and then a fist bump. Kyle was smiling and it seemed nothing had changed when we were with anyone else. He seemed himself again, focused and enjoying his time with Craig’s gang. Stan felt a sharp sting in him, he wanted Kyle to be just as comfortable as he was with everyone else. He was going to find out why he is the cause of discomfort.

-After school-

“Cartman and I are going to check some adult magz, wanna come?” Kenny asked Stan and Kyle.

“I think I’ll use today to finish all my homework” Kyle waves and starts walking.

“Me too!” Stan chases after Kyle.

“I hope Stan realises Kyle has feelings for him” Kenny walked a bit slow to Cartman’s pace.

“Ugh they are such fags. They should hurry up and fuck” Cartman growls.

There was a long silence between Stan and Kyle on their way home.   
“Kyle, can I come over and study with you?” Stan asks as they almost reach home.

Kyle gives a hesitant look. His eyes avoided contact with Stan’s. “I guess so” His voice seemed a bit shaky and he felt his face flush a little.

Stan, brows furrowed. He almost felt like he was going to cry but he swallowed and nodded. He followed Kyle into his home and was greeted by his parents. They climbed upstairs and into his room. 

Kyle sat on his bed and sighed. He knew Stan was getting suspicious but Kyle had no idea on how we would tell Stan.. ‘Yes Stan. I have feelings for you for a while but now when you even place a hand on me my heart races and I feel my face flush?’ It’s way too embarrassing and silly.

“Kyle. Do you hate me?” Stan’s voice seems to almost shatter.

Kyle’s face looked up and saw how much distraught his crush was. Kyle went to open his mouth and speak-

“Have I hurt you? Or do I make you feel uncomfortable?” Stan now is standing right in front of Kyle, looking down at him. His hands shaking. 

Kyle grasped the shaking hands and stood up. The warmth of Stan’s hand once again caused his heart to beat. Kyle finally met with Stan’s beautiful ocean eyes which were holding back tears and his soft lips lightly biting down to prevent the sadness showing anymore. Kyle was memorising this face, it was one of the cutest faces Stan has ever made.

Kyle, after a minute of just looking at Stan said “Stan, you haven’t hurt me and you don’t make me uncomfortable. But before I say anything else, promise you won’t hate me even if you disagree with my feelings” He squeezed Stan’s hands and locked his forest eyes seriously with Stan’s.

“Kyle.. I.. I don’t know what’s happening and I’m just scared you’ll leave me. I could never hate you just tell me what’s going on” Stan’s voice was quiet and shaky. He tried to lock his eyes with Kyle but when he blinked he felt a tear slip and tried to use a hand to wipe his face but Kyle refused to let go.

“Stan. I really really like you. I love you. I just..l just have these feelings for you which I’ve been holding back.” Kyle feels his face warm up and sees Stan look with surprise and his tears dripping more. Kyle let go of one hand and pulled Stan into a hug.

“I don’t expect you to return my feelings. We can still be friends and you can pretend this never happened” Kyle’s voice fell into a whisper. Stan stopped shaking and there was a hiccup as Kyle heard him sniffle. Stan returned the hug.

Kyle closed his eyes, feeling Stan’s strong back and his uneven breaths from crying. He let Stan hide into his chest and calm down. He let go of his hand and held him softly, as if Stan could shatter to pieces if he held him any tighter. He knew Stan was confused and it must have hurt him so much that Kyle was avoiding him. Kyle felt Stan slowly start to calm down and his breath became more even. He looked down at Stan whose face was an absolute mess and smiled gently.  
“Kyle I… You know I’ve been scared this whole time. I had no idea what to do and I thought things would only get worse” Stan now hugged Kyle hard. “I have had feelings for you but I had no idea if you would accept me so I did everything to remove those feelings” Stan sighed, as if his worries were slowly drifting.  
“But now here you are confessing to me, opening those feelings I’ve been holding back for ages. And it’s like the best feeling in the world” 

Kyle hugged tighter in return and then looked back down to Stan and gave a small laugh. Kyle let go and grabbed his tissue box to give to Stan who happily accepted wiping his face of his tears. “Stan you were so cute crying. I almost felt like teasing you” Kyle snickered as he pointed at his tear stained shirt. 

“Shut up dude” Stan shoved his new boyfriend. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t actually planning on doing any work. You kept appearing in my mind and I was trying everything to reduce those thoughts. I was constantly writing in my journal or looking at pictures of us to help” Kyle sat back down on his bed. “But nothing was better that seeing you at school and watching you do your daily things” Kyle smiled.

Stan sat next to Kyle, his eyes still a bit puffed. “I need to read that journal sometime” Stan returned his stare into the green eyes. 

“Haha maybe one day” Kyle brushed Stan’s beanie off his head and slowly brushed his fingers into the soft raven hair. 

Stan closed his eyes a little, and leaned into Kyle. It felt good feeling Kyle’s long, agile fingers gently comb through his hair. He wishes this moment could last forever. He opened his eyes once again and pulled off Kyle’s hat. Letting his frizzy, vibrant red hair out. To Stan, it was the most beautiful thing. He ran his hand onto Kyle’s cheeks, feeling his soft cheeks and his defined jawline. Kyle then grabbed the back of Stan’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was a clumsy one and Stan could feel how inexperienced Kyle was. It was a short kiss but it sent sparks onto Stan’s lips. Stan placed his lips back onto Kyle, he felt Kyle moan and his body arch a little into Stan. Kyle, being a bit brave, let his tongue lick at Stan’s lips which caused Stan to whine and open a bit which Kyle shyly explored a bit but returned to kissing normally. This was all a new experience and both were enjoying it. Stan pulled out for air and looked at Kyle flushed. His face was hot and eyes half lidded. Stan hugged Kyle once more and kissed Kyle with a fiery passion. This time Kyle explored Stan’s mouth more thoroughly, their tongues intertwined causing both to moan quietly at the warm feeling of each other. Kyle sucked Stan’s lip and finally pulled back, both panting from forgetting to breath while kissing. They held each other and Kyle returned to running his fingers into Stan’s hair. They laid down on Kyle’s bed with hearts racing. 

“I think we should only kiss for today. I think we can continue to the next level when we get better at kissing” Kyle almost swore at himself for being so logical. He really wanted to continue pulling Stan’s shirt off but he wanted to pace himself. 

“Yeah.. Kissing was already really over stimulating” Stan’s voice had a cheery tone. He was happy that Kyle was already thinking of having this relationship to be long term and not a one night stand. He kissed Kyle on the cheek and they laid there, hearing themself breathing. 

Today was the best day for both Stan and Kyle.


	2. Take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan realised Kyle’s feelings and let’s their friends know. They go to the arcade and have a great time and when the night comes, Stan and Kyle have some time for themselves hehe

Stan and Kyle walked in the snowy footpath. Shoulders touching, and their breaths fogging up. Stan reaches a hand to grasp Kyle’s gloved hand, which causes Kyle to blush and smile. As they reach the bus stop they let go and Kenny gives a wide smile.

“Have you two organised yourselves?” Kenny nudges Stan.

“Yeah, I guess I misunderstood Kyle” Stan looks up at the taller boy.

“You fucked each other yet?” Cartman smirks.

“Shut up fatass” Kyle is ready to fight. 

“I’m happy you two worked it out. I hope your relationship gets stronger” Kenny giggles.

“How exactly did you know?” Stan quirks his head.

“How exactly didn’t you realise Stan? Kyle is always looking at you as if he is in a fairytale” Stan stares as if Kenny is speaking another language and glances back at Kyle who tries to pretend he didn’t hear.

“Just don’t make this a reason to ruin our day outs you guys. Just because your gay like Craig and Tweek you still have to hang out” Cartman huffs.

“Plus it wouldn’t be the same if it’s only Cartman and I all the time, of course you should have alone time too” Kenny snickers.

“Yeah yeah, we get it” Stan already getting embarrassed.

School went by as per usual. Mr Garrison going on about his personal life and roasting Clyde for his answers. The one difference was Stan and Kyle would often glance at each other which led the class to figure out that they were finally going out. The girls started to giggle and smile after finding out they have another couple who they can start to draw fanart of. School went much faster for Stan and Kyle but it was exciting for the day to end so they can do their own things.

Stan and Kyle kept their promise and hung out with Kenny and Cartman. Today they went to an arcade and played all sorts of games from DDR, to shooting games and even claw machines. The bright neon lights and playful sounds make them forget the school work due at the end of the week. They bumped into Craig’s gang who were also having a ball playing and letting their youth energy out. 

“I heard you two got together. Congrats” Craig said in a flat voice.

“Haha, yeah. Thanks Craig” Kyle gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head.

“Urgh! How did you two find out? Nn” Tweek asked.

“I guess we both had feelings and just never mentioned it until Kyle admitted” Stan once again held Kyle’s hand. 

“It was so obvious but it took them so long” Kenny joined into the conversation.

“Well, if you need any advice when you have a lovers quarrel you can come to us” Craig waved and Tweek and him went to play on the claw machines.

“Hey Jew, I challenge you” Cartman pointed to the zombie shooting game

“You’re on fatass” Kyle rolled his sleeves up and the two boys began their competition.

Clyde, Token and Jimmy were chilling at the food area eating fries and nuggets. They were hungry after playing with the basketball arcade game and soon Tweek and Craig joined with milkshakes. Stan’s gang played a few more rounds and Cartman also began to get hungry so the four decided to eat something once Craig and his gang left to play again. Everyone was having a blast and it hit Kyle that this is what youth is. Having fun and creating memories. After eating, the four sat down and let the food digest. Kenny was happy he was able to eat something other than the canned beans and leftovers. 

“Hey Stan, let’s go to the photo booth” Kyle pulled Stan’s arm. 

Stan nodded and the two opened the curtain and pushed themself in the cramped booth. Kyle put coins into the machine and it started up. They posed normally at first, then Stan grabbed Kyle’s waist for the second picture. Kyle returned by hugging Stan for the third picture and the fourth, both thinking of the same page, was a picture of them kissing. The film printed and they looked at it and laughed with embarrassment. 

“Now these are some nice memories” Kyle had a warm smile.

“Agreed” Stan’s blue eyes had a shine of happiness to them. 

“Well, it’s getting late we should start heading home” Kenny calls out to the two who come jogging back to their gang. 

“That was kewl” Cartman was satisfied with his day out.

“Yeah, screw doing homework. We should have more fun” Stan agrees.

“Wait, you guys haven’t finished your homework?” Kyle gives a confused look

“Dude how??” Kenny exclaims

“I did it all last night, it actually wasn’t as much as you think” Kyle shrugs.

“Dude! You are such a nerd to finish it already” Cartman surprised too.

“Oh come on, it only took 2 hours” Kyle became defensive.

“Two hours? Sweet. I’ll do it one night before it’s due” Cartman smirks

They all split up and go to their homes except for Stan and Kyle. Kyle texts his mum informing he and Stan will be doing homework at his house. Sheila replies happily and informs Kyle he should come home before 10 pm.

“Hi mum, Kyle and I are going to finish up our homework” Stan dashes up the stairs.

“No worries, did you want to eat some dinner?” Sharon asks gently.

“I might have a little bit later mum, we ate out” Stan informs

“Okay Stan, come down when you’re hungry” Sharon places Stan’s plate into the fridge. 

“Maybe we should finish your homework first” Kyle thinks logically.

“Two hours? Dude we won’t have anytime to make out” Stan seems disappointed.

“Well, most of it was multiple choice so you can just copy my answers” Kyle holds out his completed papers which leads to Stan’s face beam with relief. Stan quickly fills out the sheets and does the short answers with ease, within thirty minutes everything is complete.

“Well, we have about an hour and a half” Kyle checks his phone. 

“That’s enough time” Stan kisses Kyle on the cheek. Kyle embraces Stan and kisses him on the lips. Once again, he waits for Stan to open his mouth but Stan this time attacks Kyle’s mouth which causes Kyle to yelp. Stan’s tongue was soft and made Kyle melt into the heat. Kissing felt much better than yesterday, and they remembered to breathe this time. Kyle placed a hand on Stan’s waist gently rubbing at his hip bone. Stan broke the kiss, a line of saliva broke from them kissing intimately. Stan being a bit shorter gently placed a kiss of Kyle’s neck which caused him to moan. This was all so new for Kyle and it excited him that after waiting so long Stan was making out with him. Stan trialed down until he hit the collar bone and gently licked back up to Kyle’s neck which caused him to shudder. Stan continued to kiss and lick enjoying Kyle’s voice and body reacting to his tongue. Kyle gently petted Stan’s hair once more it seemed Kyle loved the feeling of the raven hair more than anything. Stan sucked at Kyle’s neck which caused Kyle to lean forward into Stan. 

“S..Stan!” Kyle gently pushed Stan so he could face him. Stan cocked his head.

“What’s wrong?” Stan looked into the blushing red hair’s eyes.

“Don’t leave kiss marks… it feels good but I’m not ready for kiss marks” Kyle quietly speaks. Shying away once more.

This makes Stan desire more to leave a kiss mark on Kyle. He swallows and then kisses Kyle again on the neck causing him to moan once more. Suddenly, Kyle trips Stan onto the bed, pinning the raven haired boy down, and his breathing uneven. He starts to kiss Stan on the neck, sucking gently and hand running up his shirt. Stan gasps at the agile fingers running up his stomach and Kyle’s warm gentle lips kissing at him and returning the favour. Kyle attempts to pull Stan’s shirt up and waits for a response. 

“Wait, are we going to do it today?” Stan blushes.

“Oh uh, n..no! Wait. I need to study about ‘that’ before we actually do it. I just..l just want to leave a mark you can hide” Kyle’s voice cracking with embarrassment.

“I want to leave one too..” Stan helps pull his shirt off and then grabs Kyle’s. Kyle allows Stan to tear the shirt off and they both look at each other feeling themself once again becoming embarrassed. Kyle, still on top, decides he should be the one to Mark first. He has never had any experience and only saw it in films. He kisses Stan’s collarbone, then his chest. His hands exploring Stan’s toned body. His strong defined chest and abs which are slowly being defined from playing so many sports. Kyle kisses and watches for reactions. Stan moans breath becomes uneven. It seems everywhere Kyle touches feels good. Kyle starts to kiss Stan’s stomach and then close to the hip. Stan arches and Kyle realises this is the sweet spot. He sucks and kisses, doing his best to mark.

“Does it hurt Stan?” He looks up and Stan shakes his head. He continues until a purple mark appears. He notices that Stan has gotten hard and his face heats up instantly. 

Stan flips Kyle over, his eyes hungry for Kyle. Stan starts to suck and bite on Kyle causing him to yelp. Stan doesn’t hesitate to mark Kyle on his pale skin. It was as if he had been dreaming of this day and already planned to cover Kyle in hickeys. Kyle winces when Stan bites the sensitive skin near his collarbone, he grabs Stan’s hair as if to let him know to slow down. Stan pauses and gently kisses the bruised area and sucks more gently on Kyle’s skin. Kyle felt his whole body melt wherever Stan left a mark, he kept pulling Stan in so their was more skinship between them. Suddenly, Kyle’s alarm goes off. It’s time for him to head home. 

“Already?” Stan feeling sad to have to stop his marking journey.

“Yeah.. it went by so fast” Kyle quickly packing his things and putting his shirt back on.

“Well, we have to finish this sometime” Stan smiles.

“Of course” Kyle kisses Stan once more before opening the door and heading down the stairs. 

“See you tomorrow” Stan hugs Kyle once more before letting him leave the house.


	3. Next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan decide to tell their parents.. however it doesn’t go well for Kyle but Stan knows just how to comfort him

It has been a few weeks since Stan and Kyle have started dating. Everyone has been very supportive of them and it seems as if things will only get better from here. Stan recently told Randy to which surprisingly, Randy took well. 

“Stan, as long as you are happy I’m fine with it” he gave Stan a pat on the back. 

“Thanks dad” he smiled, grateful that Randy although often says or does stupid things was for once, quite normal. 

Kyle also told his parents except they didn’t take it so well. Sheila was in great shock. Surprised that Kyle was dating his best friend. Kyle felt a sharp pain in his heart when he say his mum’s reaction that it caused him to hole himself in his room. Gerald was more accepting and tried to tell Sheila that it shouldn’t be seen as a negative for Kyle to have an interest in Stan. Ike too, was just as supportive but decided maybe Kyle needed some alone time instead of walking in and causing him more stress. 

Kyle laid in his bed. He sighed, confused and lost at what he should do. He really loved his mum and it definitely caused guilt and grief in him. He knew being gay wasn’t a decision he just made up in a day. It was something he often shook off and tried to avoid for years. It just built up to a point where he just had to admit it. Kyle shut his eyes and wore his earphones, blocking any sound of Sheila’s voice. He felt his chest swell up and his throat get a lump. Suddenly things were becoming overwhelming. He was grateful Stan and him were official but surely Stan will be treated differently, almost hated by his mum at this point. Suddenly, Kyle felt his phone vibrate. It was Stan.

Kyle paused his music “Hey Stan” he let out a sigh.

“I guess you told your parents?” Stan could feel Kyle’s voice sink

“Yeah… my ma didn’t take it well… She.. She really was surprised and it looked like she was against it” Kyle swallowed.

“You can come over if you like. Even have a sleepover. My parents are okay with you if that makes you feel a bit better” Stan’s voice was gentle. 

“Yeah… I probably will. Give me 10 minutes” Kyle gave a small smile

“Kyle since when did you like Stan?!” Sheila screeched as he saw Kyle climb down the stairs with his bag.

“For a while now Ma, it isn’t just a phase. I’ve liked him for a long time” Kyle stood up straight trying not to show fear.

“Well I don’t understand! Kyle I thought you liked girls and where are you going with that bag?” Sheila is almost ready to rip it off Kyle.

Gerald grabbed Sheila’s arm and nodded for Kyle to go. “Sheila, he’s probably just going to spend time with Stan. There’s nothing wrong with it”

“What what whaaat?” Sheila exclaims.

Kyle rushes to the door and shuts it. He gets a feeling his father will handle the rest for him. As Kyle wonders to Stan’s house he tries to swallow down the lump still in his throat and put on a smile as he arrives. As he rings the doorbell, Stan opens it in an instant and hugs Kyle. The tears fall and he feels himself fall into Stan. They hug and feel the mixed emotions that they have been holding for such a long time. It was as if the world was coming to a stop and they were the only ones left. Stan gently grasped Kyle’s shoulders and with the warmest smile said “Kyle, let’s have cocoa. Let’s enjoy tonight”.

Kyle wiped his tears and walked into Stan’s home. Feeling a sense of welcoming as Randy and Sharon smiled and invited him in. Stan snickered “Looks like it’s your turn to cry” he pats Kyle on the shoulder and leads him to the couch,holding Kyle’s bag which he plans to put in his room. “Just wait here, I’ll make the cocoa” 

Kyle let out a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked at the tv and it was the newest season of Terrance and Phillip. He felt at peace and allowed his body to sink into the couch. Stan joins him not too long and pulls a blanket to cover them both. Kyle takes a sip of the warm, creamy hot chocolate and feels pure happiness. He snuggled next to Stan and allowed Stan to lean on his shoulder. Sharon and Randy head off to their room leaving the two to enjoy their time alone. 

“We should get ready for bed” Stan checks his phone pulling the blanket up and collecting the empty cups. “You can start brushing your teeth if you like, I’ll catch up” Stan smiled.   
Kyle nodded and turned the tv off and climbed up the stairs. He reaches into the bag and finds his toothbrush and toothpaste and gets ready. Stan finishes up the last dish and later brushes his teeth. He finds Kyle sitting at his desk playing on his phone.  
“Feeling better?” Stan smiles.  
“Yeah dude, thanks” Kyle stands up and kisses Stan on the cheek. Stan feels his cheek heat up a little.  
Stan sits on his bed and plays with his hands. It seems he wants to tell Kyle something. Kyle sits next to Stan on his bed, he looks down at the raven haired boy.  
“Kyle, we’ve been dating a while and I was wondering if you were ready to move to the next step in a relationship” Stan lifts his head to look into Kyle’s eyes.  
Kyle swallows, he feels his heart rate go up once again.   
“I know you said you wanted to study beforehand but I think we don’t need to have sex completely. We can just take it slowly you know?” Stan placed a hand on Kyle’s leg.   
“I’m okay with that Stan.. I’m ready” Kyle pins Stan onto the bed. 

Stan kisses him, opening his mouth and feeling Kyle’s tongue wrestle with his. He hears Kyle moan and feels Kyle run his fingers onto his stomach just like when they were making out. Kyle was more experienced now and knew where Stan’s sweet spots were. Kyle rubbed near Stan’s hip and felt the raven hair boy arch into him. He began to unbutton Stan’s pyjama and let the cool breeze kiss at his heated skin. Kyle began leaving a kiss trial on Stan’s body, enjoying every inch of him. His collarbone, his chest and his sturdy abs. Stan felt himself tremble as Kyle kept moving down. The red hair looked up at Stan and tugged at his pants, causing another shudder. Stan adjusted his body so it was easier for Kyle to remove. He kissed Stan’s hard on through the underwear, rubbing his hand under.

“Kyle..! if you keep touching there I won’t last” Stan whimpers, running his hand and tugging softly at the red hair. 

Kyle smirks and pulls his underwear down seeing pre-cum dribble and continues to kiss Stan’s hard on without any more clothing covering him. Stan groans as he feels Kyle’s moist lips suck his tip. The raven hair grabbed Kyle’s hair and bucks his hip into the red hair. Kyle gasped and pinned Stan’s hip.

“You sure are excited Stan, I’ve only just started” he puts Stan’s tip into his mouth. 

Stan moaned more trying to put more of Kyle’s mouth into him but Kyle had a strong grasp and prevented Stan from surprising him again. The red hair continued to suck gently and lick the whole length. His eyes fluttered open and stared directly into the ocean eyes of Stan. Stan bit his lower lip, it was all too much and he was nearly at his end. 

“Kyle...Ky.. I’m almost there..” Stan panted.

“Stan.. you can” Kyle once again putting as much as he can in his mouth. He managed to get half of Stan’s length but felt he would gag if he tried to go any further. For a first time, he just wanted to take it slow. 

Stan pulled Kyle closer trying to get deeper into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle moans and feels his gag reflex coming and pulls and out coughs. 

“S- Stan I’m not ready to take all of you” Kyle tries to catch his breath

“Sorry...just feels so good” 

“I understand.. when I get better I’ll take more” Kyle kisses Stan sloppily.

“Mn… Kyle… let me help you too” Stan reaches out to remove Kyle’s under garments. He places a hand on Kyle’s throbbing hard on, it was bigger than Stan’s by a few centimetres. Stan moves slowly, trying to pleasure Kyle the same way he does when he masturbates alone. Stan builds momentum and absorbs the lustful face Kyle has. His forest eyes fogged and his long red lashes fluttering again. Stan swallowed, doing everything to forge this image of Kyle forever. 

Suddenly, Kyle pulls Stan up so that both of them are sitting in front of each other. Stan observes and let’s go of Kyle’s hard on and let’s Kyle lead once more. Kyle stretches his legs out and puts both of them on top of Stan’s causing intense skinship between the two. Stan whispers as he feels Kyle’s dick touch his. 

“Can you hold both?” Kyle looks down at their hard ons rubbing against each other. 

Stan nodded hastily and with shaky hands manages to grasp both. Kyle gasped and let out a moan as Stan began moving his hand again. The friction and heat caused both of them to feel another level of pleasure. It was as if their bodies were in sync and they were both very close to cumming. 

“God.. Stan- I’m gonna cum” Kyle hisses

“Me.. me too” Stan fastens the pace. Kyle pushes himself closer to Stan almost pulling him into a hug. 

“Stannh”

“Ky…!”

Both came, covering their stomachs with the warm cum. They were breathless and leaned their heads against each other. 

“Kyle… that was… that was amazing” Stan smiled, he felt his whole body begin to relax.

“Yeah.. we have to do that again” Kyle brings Stan into another kiss, his lips feeling swollen from all the kissing he had done today. 

Stan grabs a tissue box and wipes, to clean the mess they made. Thankfully it was only on their bodies and nothing hit the bed. Kyle yawned quietly and got ready to put his clothes back on, he completely forgot about what had happened at home and wanted to fall asleep. Stan scrunched the last tissue and threw it into the trash can and began buttoning his shirt. He giggled as he saw Kyle’s eyes trying to stay open but shutting easily within a few seconds.

“Let’s sleep Ky” Stan pulled the blanket over both of them.

“Night” Kyle kissed Stan on the forehead. 

“Night, beautiful” Stan kissed back. They cuddled and let themself drift into peace.


	4. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle are trying to make Kyle’s parents understand he truly is in love with Stan.. however there seems to be a misunderstanding that the two made.. there is sex in this chapter

The morning sun slowly rose over the town of South Park and raven haired boy groaned as he rubbed away the sleepiness in his eyes. He glanced at his phone, 8 am. Stretching his arms gently placing them back on his bed he felt something under his arm and peeked. There, laid beautiful fiery red curls hiding a pale, soft face sleeping peacefully. Stan believed last night was just a dream, that was, him making out and finally experiencing sexual pleasure with his boyfriend. Kyle was always one to be patient and encouraged Stan to wait a bit more before they tried anything but last night, the red hair sure convinced Stan that soon they will be having sex and he knew exactly who to ask. 

“You two seem pretty sleepy” Kenny giggled at the sight of the two yawning and slowly walking their way to the bus stop.

“Man, last night was pretty wild” Stan rubbed his eyes.

“What happened?”

“Kyle’s mum was really overwhelmed to find out her son is dating his best friend” Stan stretched his body once more 

“Oh geez, Kyle are you okay?” Kenny placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder

“I feel much better after I spent time at Stan’s. I think it will just take a bit of time. Ma sometimes overreacts and I think I got emotional” Kyle gives a small smile

“She sure does.” Cartman joins

“It’s good to see you are feeling better today though. Last night you were really stressed” Stan smiled

“Yeah it was all thanks to you Stan” Kyle’s eyes brightened

The bus arrived and Stan grabbed Kenny by the arm. 

“I’ve got something to ask, can you sit next to me?” Stan whispered 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

They both sat down and Stan looked around to make sure Kyle was occupied with Cartman before whispering again.

“I want to have sex with Kyle but I don’t know how to go about it” 

“Ohh you two want to get at it” Kenny smirked, getting excited. “Well, I guess the first thing is who’s topping?”

“Oh uh. I don’t know actually” Stan began to shy away

“Well, you can both try it out and see what you like best. Maybe you should let Kyle top first since you seem really curious” The blonde talking as if they were just having an everyday conversation 

“I mean. I don’t mind as long as Kyle is happy. Have you ever.. you know? Been bottom?” 

“I’ve been both. Being fucked feels really good but the first time it will feel weird. You just have to keep going until you hit the pleasure spot. It might take a while because it’s your first time for both of you but if you got an hour or so just let Kyle finger you and let yourself get used to that and if you feel comfortable go further” Kenny said unashamedly 

“O-oh okay. Thanks Kenny, your advice was really detailed” Stan felt his face heat up. 

“Good luck Stan” Kenny patted Stan on the back and walked down the stairs of the bus.

For the whole day during class Stan tried to imagine the positions that would be the most easiest for him and Kyle to do. He hoped that today his boyfriend would want to continue from last night. He imagined Kyle on top, licking his neck and feeling his red curls tickle his skin. Kyle’s sweet voice, as he moaned in pleasure while Stan would whisper sweet nothings.He remembered the soft red pubic hair which complimented the circumcised shaft and how smooth and thick it was at the same time. Oh how amazing it would feel if it entered his hole and rammed him until he was screaming. Stan shook his head, he was getting too into his imagination and felt a boner coming. The bell rang and it was time to head home.

“Hey Stan, today want to come over? Kyle smiled warmly

“What about your mum?” Stan shifted, trying to think of something else to calm down

“I’m thinking of facing her if you are there it will be easier” the red head gently squeezed Stan’s hand.

“Yeah.. if that’s how you feel, let’s face her” He squeezed back with reassurance.

As Stan and Kyle walked home hand in hand, they reached Kyle’s house within a matter of minutes. Time seemed to have travelled faster when they were together, each second was full of joy and satisfaction when they were together. The red hair opened the door, already Gerald and Sheila waiting for the two to join them. 

“I’m home” Kyle sighs, his face looked defeated and he was scared of what was going to happen next. 

Gerald looked into Kyle’s eyes “Sit down son… You two Stan” his face was quite serious. “Your mum and I talked, and we just wanted to say we never really expected this.”

“I’m sorry dad..l should have talked to you” Tears started to well up in Kyle’s emerald eyes

“Kyle, you know your dad and I love you so much. We just… Don’t know how to feel when our own son comes out gay and it’s his best friend he’s dating” Sheila’s eyebrows furrowed, confused.

Stan gently squeezed Kyle’s soft hand. “Mrs Broflovski, I know it might seem weird you know? You expected Kyle to find a nice girl to bring home. It’s what most parents expect. I know it’s hard at first but Kyle and I both have emotionally struggled with accepting ourselves too” He glanced back into the emerald eyes shining. “You’ve known me since forever, and I would never do anything to hurt Kyle. He’s really special to me and I promise you I’ll take good care of him” the noirette’s eyes held confidence.

Gerald and Sheila looked at eachother and gave a small smile. “We know Stan, we trust you’ll always take care of our son. I guess we just need time, in a good way” Gerald patted Stan on the back.

“Thanks Mr Broflovski” He returned the smile and placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.

The door opened and Ike and Karen came out of the room “Kyle!” Ike seemed happy to see his brother home

“Hi Ike” the red hair’s voice shook as he looked up and tears started to form.

“Kyle what’s wrong?” Ike’s face full of concern.

“Kyle is dating Stan and he’s just a bit emotional” Gerald felt warmth in his heart seeing how close Ike and Kyle have become over the years.

“Kyle, I’m so happy for you!” He hugged his brother hard. “Stan is a very good person and I know he wouldn’t hurt you” he giggled.

Stan felt himself shine, he was so happy that Kyle’s family had so much trust in him. 

“Well, Kyle, your mum and I are going to drop Ike and Karen to the cinemas for their little date. We might be out for a few hours because your mum and I need to do some shopping, do you need anything?” Gerald got up and picked up his wallet. 

“I’m all good dad. Thanks” Kyle wiped the tears off his face and hugged his brother back before letting him go.

“Alright then, see you boys later” Gerald opened the door and everyone left. 

“Are you alright Kyle?” Stan kissed his cheek

“Yeah… Man.. I was so scared Stan” The red hair leaned into Stan’s shoulder

“It’s okay, it’s over and your family took it well” he gently rubbed circles into Kyle’s back 

After a few minutes Kyle calmed down and started to laugh. He pulled Stan into a hug and his beautiful emerald eyes glistened with joy as all the pent up emotions were finally released. Stan hugged back, and then gently pushed Kyle away.

“Kyle, I don’t know if this is too sudden but I’ve been wanting to have sex” the noirette blushed.

“W-when?” Kyle looked in another direction, his face warming up too.

“I mean like, today if you want. I just feel.. I feel really happy” He ran his hand into the red curls and kissed Kyle gently on the lips. 

Kyle moaned as he opened his mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance. Stan pulled Kyle closer so their chests were touching. 

“Sta… nh. We should go to my room” Kyle’s eyes were half lidded. 

The raven haired pulled Kyle into the kiss once more, he explored the red hair’s mouth and felt the heat. Kyle’s mouth was so soft and hot.. his tongue thick with saliva and the vibration of his moans excited Stan so much. Stan pulled away, gently nibbling at Kyle’s bottom lip before completely ending the kiss, both catching their breath.

“I got everything we need in my bag… I just need to shower and get a bit prepared if you know what I mean” Stan handed his school bag over, looking down, embarrassed.

“S-sure” The red hair’s face tinted red… He was going to be dominating Stan.

Kyle heard the shower running, his body was nervous at the thought of fucking Stan. He was excited but Kyle was a virgin, how was he supposed to know what to do or how to prepare? He didn’t exactly have time to research like he said he would. He quickly opened his phone, looking for answers. His eyes skimmed, ‘fingering’ is the first step and he needed to go slowly because it could hurt even if it’s just one finger. He also needed lube… He opened Stan’s bag and opened the little shopping bag which indeed did have what they needed. A bottle of water based lube, condoms and wet wipes for cleaning up after. Kyle kept skimming through his phone, the part he wanted to know was how to enter Stan… however the shower stopped and Kyle heard a knock on his door, his heart was pounding hard.

“I uh, got ready” Stan was in a t- shirt and had a towel around his waist. He ran a hand in his raven hair and waited for Kyle to speak.

“Stan.. I’m really nervous.. I want to do this but actually I have no idea what to do” His hand holding the bottle of lube still, his face seemed a bit stressed.

“Kyle it’s okay” Stan nuzzled their noses together “I did my research when you were sleeping and I was trying to prep myself a bit in the shower with my fingers” his face, red from the last comment.

“O-oh okay. We can just go slow” Kyle pulled the blanket and waited for Stan. 

The noirette placed the towel on a chair, Kyle turned away still embattled to look directly at Stan’s lower half exposed. Stan climbed on top of Kyle as he let the blanket fall onto both of them. Kyle wrapped a hand around the smaller boy, their breathing became in sync and he was sure Stan could hear his heart pounding against his chest. He heard a small laugh from the noirette who placed his head directly on top of his chest to hear the heartbeat clearer. Kyle let his hand run into the smooth, fluffy hair of his boyfriend as they cuddled. It felt so good to have Stan on him, his warmth was so comforting. 

Stan pulled himself up, letting his lips once again connect. It was a kiss full of passion, it was gentle and full of emotion. He loved the way Kyle always moaned quietly with each kiss. It was like each kiss aroused the red hair more and more. He started to kiss at the pale skin on Kyle’s neck, sucking gently and letting his hand pull his partner’s shirt up. Kyle sat up so his shirt could be removed, the hickeys still bruised from yesterday. Stan kissed under the red hair’s collar bone.

“Ahh… Stan that feels so good” He pulled the raven hair closer, his breathing becoming uneven with every touch. 

Stan let a hand hold at Kyle’s chest, letting his fingers brush against the light pink, perked nipple. 

“Ha.. ah-hh” 

Stan kissed down to the other nipple, he let his teeth scrape against the pink bud causing Kyle to shudder in pleasure. He felt Kyle become hard underneath him, causing him to smirk that he was exciting his boyfriend easily. He pulled down Kyle’s pants exposing the large excited erection. 

“Fuck.. ah-..Stan” The red hair arched forward.

Stan left another mark. Kyle’s voice was so sexy.. he wished he could do this forever. Pleasure his boyfriend and mark him everywhere. He suddenly felt his back hit the bed. Kyle pants, his hips thrusting on Stan. Stan winced, feeling his own hard on swell up. Kyle bit his bottom lip causing Stan’s body to tremble. Kyle’s fingers once again tickling his skin under his shirt, hungrily kissing Stan. Kyle doing anything caused Stan to melt into endless pleasure. Their kiss became sloppy, both hungry and wanting to feel each other more. Stan broke the kiss, removing his shirt and feeling Kyle’s heated skin rub against him. 

“It feels so good..” Stan ran his hand back into the fiery curls, holding them into a soft grip. “Kyle.. you can prepare me now” He pulled him back into their wet kiss.

Kyle’s hand traced the well built body, feeling every inch of Stan from his well built chest to his strong core. His hand continued down and touched his erection. 

“Ky...ah….haaa-.. mmmnn” Stan felt his voice drown into the kiss once more.

Kyle’s long fingers laced around the shaft. Gently thrusting and feeling Stan’s hips move and the grip in his hair tightening. Stan was really feeling it, more than yesterday. The red hair ran his other hand down to the hole, he gently rubbed his finger against the taint. 

“KY- Fuckkkk…” Stan hissed his whole body shudders at the nerve ending pleasure.

So the internet was right. This is the spot where it will send your partner into extreme pleasure. He watched as Stan’s body arched as he teased the area causing his to moan and gasp with each touch. Pre- cum started to dribble at Stan’s crown; he was full of lust. 

Kyle reached down for the lube he placed on the floor, he pulled the plastic off and popped the bottle opened. Stan winced as his body was craving for Kyle’s hands to hold him once more. Kyle let the liquid gel into his two fingers, it was a cold honey like substance and he read to start with a little and continue to add more until your partner was comfortable. He placed a finger at the front of Kyle’s entrance, his face becoming focused.

Stan felt his heart thumping hard. The cold substance being inserted into him by Kyle’s delicate finger. Stan pulled Kyle by the neck, his breath becoming shaky from the sudden coolness inside him.

“Are you okay Stan? Is it too cold?” The red hair’s voice was gentle and concerned. 

“I… Ah.. it feels a bit weird” Stan’s face scrunches a little. 

It wasn’t exactly bad or good but was a strange feeling having his inside be thrusted. He was fingering himself in the shower but he thought the sensation would be different if it was Kyle.

“It might take some time to start to feel good. Just relax” Kyle felt Stan’s body tense up at his finger. He kissed at Stan’s neck trying to calm him down 

“Nhhh…” 

Kyle continued to slowly finger his boyfriend. He felt his own shaft ache from the lack of attention it was getting but he didn’t want to stop now and wanted Stan to start to feel more. He slowly inserted a second finger, putting more lube on. 

“Ngh… it’s starting to feel a bit better” Stan whispered as he let his fingers play with the fiery curls. He tried to relax his body as much as possible because he really wanted Kyle in him today even if it was going to take some time.

Kyle started to curl his fingers a little, in the little time he had he remembered reading about the prostate. If he could locate it, Stan would definitely start to feel good. He continued rubbing, kissing Stan and watching his cheek flush. He once again moaned as Stan’s tongue intertwined with his own. Kyle continued to curl his fingers, he really was trying hard to find this one spot.

“Ahh.. ha- nnnnh” Stan’s body tensed up and he arched into Kyle. 

The red hair let out a breath, relieved to have finally found it. He continued to gently feel the area, Stan thrusting forward, his shaft rubbing against Kyle’s.

“Fuck Stan…” He panted feeling the heat and Stan’s hand wrap against his tip.

The red hair pulled his fingers out, applying more lotion, this time on three fingers. He wanted to make sure Stan was not going to feel hurt. Stan whimpered at the emptiness inside him, he continued to work his hand on Kyle’s shaft. 

“Stan.. I’m going to cum if you keep doing that..,” Kyle gritted his teeth, he was trying to hold back so he could fuck Stan.

Stan gently let go, getting the message. He too, wanted to cum with Kyle while he was inside him. 

The red hair inserted his fingers again, his thrusts making a squelching sound causing his cheeks to heat up. He could only imagine the wet, slapping sounds Stan’s hole will make when he thrusts his dick inside him. He bites the bottom of his lip letting out a groan. 

Stan’s eyes become half lidded, his breathing becoming more uneven as Kyle’s fingers stretch him and thrust into him. He loved it when Kyle’s fingers curled a little bit inside him, it was as if he was teasing his pleasure spot but just touching it to cause shudders down his spine 

“Kyle..haa- please.. enter me” Stan’s voice broken with lust, his body arched and he felt overwhelmed with arousal.

“You sure Stan..? I can prepare you more” Kyle kept thrusting his fingers in. 

Stan reached for the box of condoms on the side of the bed and placed it between them, he smirked “Kyle, I fucking can’t wait to have you inside me. I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming” 

Kyle kisses Stan hard, causing their lips to bruise a bit. Both of their lips were swollen from kissing so much and Kyle’s aggression caused more swelling. Those few words caused Kyle to feel the desire to devour the stunning, sexy noirette. He tore the box from Stan, removing his fingers once more. He quickly read the instructions on the box and took out the packet. It was fiddly, and harder his lube on one of his hands. His eyes furrowed as he struggled to tear the packet open. Stan’s hands reach out and help him tear it open. Kyle felt himself become embarrassed, he couldn’t even do a simple task of opening the condom. Stan chortled, he placed the condom on Kyle getting a feeling the red hair would mess this up without his help too. Kyle moaned a little at the touch of Stan’s hand as the condom slid onto him. He grabbed the lube once again and placed some onto his dick. 

He gently pushed Stan back down, his breathing hitched. He lifted Stan’s legs so they lay on his thighs. He placed one arm just above Stan’s shoulder and used his other hand to guide it into Stan’s entrance. Slowly, he slid into Stan, the crown entering.

“Ky..Ah...hh wait…” Stan squeezed his arms, trembling. “It’s really big...nnh” he breathed deeply trying to relax his muscles. 

The red hair bit his bottom lip, he really just wanted to shove himself in and ride Stan like no tomorrow but he closed his eyes and waited for the noirette to signal him to keep going. 

Stan began to tremble a little bit “Okay…” he whispered into Kyle’s ears, the red curls brushed against his heated cheeks. 

Kyle pushed slowly in, it was torture to move this slow from all the waiting but it felt so good when Stan tightened around him. 

“Fuck...nhhhh” Stan wrapped his arm’s around Kyle’s neck, breathing heavily. This new sensation was painful but it also felt good. Stan winced as Kyle tried to move back and thrust back in, he felt tears well up around his eyes.

“Stan are you okay?” Kyle brushed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek waiting to catch the tear. 

“Ky...ha-... haaa.. it hurts” the tears fall. As he closed his eyes.

Kyle gasps “Dude, sorry I can pull out” the red hair panicked and began to slowly pull out of the noirette but feels his legs wrap around his waist.

“N..no.. just go slowly please” Stan’s voice was shaky, his tears kept dropping and Kyle wiped them away. It was so cute to see Stan like this, his vulnerable state which no one has never seen before. 

“Ngh…” Kyle groaned. The cuteness of his precious boyfriend caused his dick to throb. He pushed himself all the way in, feeling Stan tighten again. 

Stan was wincing with each movement and it caused to worry however Stan kept encouraging him to move. Slowly, allowing their bodies to embrace this new feeling and looking at each other with lust and flushed cheeks. Kyle let his lips nibble at Stan’s neck, distracting him from the pain. He also let his hand grasp Stan’s hips, gently rubbing where his favourite spot was. 

“Ohh.. Kyle.. oh my god...mnh..” Stan lightly thrusted his hips forward. He was starting to get used to Kyle’s thickness and the feeling of something inside him. 

“Fuck Stan… you are so hot” Kyle felt himself naturally pick up the pace. 

He gripped Stan’s hips for more stability and tried to hit the prostate like he did with his fingers. He angled himself and watched for Stan’s reactions, hoping he would start to feel even better.

Sweat started to drip from both of them. Fucking used a lot of energy, it was technically a sport with how much movement both were doing and Kyle being extremely focused, felt himself catching his breath as he thrusted at a medium pace, he started to hear the wet sounds from below causing him to get even more excited. 

“Aughh.. Kyle.. There-.. more” Stan tried to speak but he struggled to string a sentence with the heat and blood flow to his head.

Kyle smiled, he finally got the response he was looking for. He licked his lips, feeling satisfied with Stan’s half lidded eyes, red rosy cheeks, sweat dripped raven hair and face twisted with pain and pleasure. He studied and etched this image in his mind. As he thrusted harder into the same spot.

“Ugh… Fuck… Kylee!.. Nhhh” his voice no longer was contained as he screamed. “Faster.. please..!”

Kyle moved his hips fast. Their skin slapping against each other as he dug his nails into Stan’s hips to hold him in place. Stan’s back began to arch and his erection rubbed against their stomachs causing friction. 

“Stan… Ngh… I can’t- I’m gonna cum” Kyle pants, his eyes fluttered as he felt his stomach twist and his dick throb harder. 

His hips hitting hard against Stan, causing his body to be pushed back a little even with his grip on the noirette’s hips. He placed his forehead against Stan, making their eyes lock. 

“Kylleee.. cum in me… please” he cried, mewling as he mushed his lips into Kyle once more.

Kyle continued, his moans muffled from being in Stan’s mouth. He broke the kiss as he lifted Stan’s hips as the angle was easier to thrust.

“KYLE… FUCKK… Nghhh..” Stan’s eyes sparkled as he felt himself orgasm. His semen forming like ribbons and landing on Kyle’s stomach. His body twitched and tightened against Kyle. 

“Oh God.. Stannnnnhh” Kyle felt himself also fall on edge soon. 

He gave one last thrust and let himself cum in Stan. He rode out his orgasm, slowing down and catching his breath. He kissed Stan with sparks, their mouths wet and hungry to kiss. 

Kyle pulled out, slowly removing the condom and typing it up. Stan laid there, his body shaking from the pleasure he had just experienced. He closed his eyes, letting himself calm down. That was the best feeling he had ever had in his life.

“Kyle.. I fucking love you” he hugged Kyle, full of warmth and safety. 

Kyle returned the hug, it felt so good to embrace Stan “I love you too Stan..That.. was so good” he whispered.

“That was the best thing ever” The noirette kissed Kyle on the cheek before grabbing the wet wipes and cleaning them both.

“I’m just glad it was you.. who I did it with” Kyle flushed, holding his boyfriend’s hand.

“There is no one else I would ever want to do it with” He chuckled and helped the red hair slide his shirt on.

“I’m so tired.. we should sleep” Kyle yawned

“Aren’t you hungry? We haven’t even eaten” Stan glanced 

“Fuck what time is it?” The red hair looked at his clock, 9 pm.

“Let’s eat something, maybe take a shower and sleep” Stan tried to get off the bed but his legs shook like a baby deer walking for the first time.

Kyle giggled, he really fucked Stan really hard today. “Wait here, I’ll get us the food” 

They both ate in Kyle’s room, feeling drowsy from their first time. They decided to skip the shower and just brush their teeth before heading back to bed.

“When we move out, I want to wake up to see your beautiful red curls” Stan cuddled into Kyle’s chest.

“I’m excited to see my beautiful prince wake up beside me, with his beautiful ocean eyes and his cute little smile” Kyle cuddled his boyfriend

Stan began to blush. Being called Kyle’s prince was probably the cutest thing he has heard and it was embarrassing to hear it directly. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Kyle “I’m sure we will have many happy memories” he felt himself drift into a sleep.

Kyle kissed his forehead, closing his eyes and fell asleep. It was peaceful, both their breathing soft. Their bodies tangled with each other and loving each other more and more.


	5. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is holding a party and Kenny seems to have shown his true self to Butters. Kyle and Stan get some private time if you know what I mean :) Underage drinking!

Days become weeks, and weeks quickly become months for Stan and Kyle. Their relationship is becoming stronger and running smoothly. They were both open and would express their love as they pleased without a single care. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the fags” Cartman smirked

“Shut it fatass” Kyle snapped

“Yesterday Clyde said he’s having a party at the hall” Kenny interrupted

“Oh what’s the event?” Stan smiled 

“I guess he just wanted to catch up with everyone properly” Kenny replied

“Well I’m down to party anytime” Stan wraps around his boyfriend getting excited. 

“It’s tonight. Going to so much fun” Kenny cheered

“Hey ya fellas” Butters skipped to the gang

“Ugh, hey Butters” Cartman rolled his eyes

“You excited for the party” he does a little dance

“So hyped. Going to go hard and maybe sneak some alcohol” Kenny giggled.

“But Kenny! We aren’t old enough” the blonde gasped

“Aww, lighten up Butters. A little drink won’t hurt anyone” he nudged with a mischievous smile

“Oh uh, well I’m sure to get grounded” He gives a nervous looked

“Oh my God Butters, you need to get out more” Cartman furrowed his eyebrows

“Let’s grab lunch. I’m starving” Kyle feels his stomach grumbled

The gang went into the food court, each picked out what they wanted to eat before all met at a table. Usually, the four just meet but Kenny sometimes can’t help but feel sad for Butters and invite him over when he meets with his friends. However, Kyle gets a feeling Kenny might have a special spot for Butters because he even meets up with him outside of their usual gang. But he doesn’t mention it. They all scoffed the food down, most of them woke up late and forgot to eat breakfast so this was their first meal of the day. 

“Man that was so good” Cartman sighed in satisfaction 

“Looks like food is the only thing that satisfies you” Kyle laughed

“Fucking Jew, at least the only thing I eat is food and not ass” Cartman attacked

“At least I have ass” He smiled proudly 

The two continue to quarrel and the gang spends the rest of the afternoon chilling. They were excited for the party coming up and decided not to use too much energy. 

“Hey guys!” Clyde smiled warmly seeing the five 

“Clyde! How’s it going?” Stan hi-fived him 

“Woah this party looks great” Kyle enters greeting Craig, Tweek and Token

Cartman heads over to the food table, speaking to Jimmy and enjoying the surroundings.

Butters and Kenny went into the centre, dancing to the music. Neon lights, great food and being able to talk to everyone without Mr Garrison interrupting was perfect. Everyone let themself be more free and that’s when the alcohol was brought in.

“Oh boy..” Butters seemed nervous

“Don’t worry Butters, just have a sip” Kenny handed his bottle 

“I don’t know Kenny” He looked into Kenny’s eyes, he really was innocent

Kenny took the bottle, drinking a little. He held Butter’s cheek, locking eyes before pushing his lips against Butters. He squirmed at the sudden attack from Kenny, open wing his lips a little and letting the alcohol slip into his mouth. Kenny pulled out of the kiss, licking his lips.

“How was it Butters?” He had his usual smirk

Butters gasped, his face flushed “Kenny!” He squealed 

“I know you enjoyed that, want me to do it again?” Kenny grabbed the shorter boy's neck, letting their foreheads touch.

Butters swallowed, he didn’t dislike what Kenny did but it definitely took him by surprise. “I uh…” his eyes looked to the ground. There was no way he could openly ask to try that again

Kenny pulled at Butter’s neck, their lips connecting again.

“Mmnh!” Butters shut his eyes, his face heated up more

Kenny pushed his tongue into Butter’s mouth, gently wrestling with Butters soft tongue. Butters whined, his hands grabbed the taller blonde’s shoulders to balance because the sensation was overwhelming. Their kiss was sloppy and hot, Kenny let his arm wrap around Butter’s waist making their kiss more intimate however Butters pulled away trying to catch his breath.

“Kenny…” he looked up, his cheeks rosy.

Kenny smiled, he was a bit tipsy because he had a few drinks before trying to get Butters to drink with him.

“Fuck Butters, you are so cute” he rubbed his neck, his eyes half lidded and his voice deepened.

“I knew it. Kenny did have feelings for Butters” Kyle glanced to the side, seeing the two make out.

“I mean he always invited Butters over, it was just a matter of time he made a move” Stan agreed

They held hands, both sipping on their drinks. “I think I need a bit more alone time with you” Stan smirked. 

Kyle felt himself warm up “Now..?” 

“Yeah.. have you ever thought about having sex outside our houses?” Stan whispered in Kyle’s ear

“Yeah… b-but where? I don’t think there’s a room here” Kyle looked around 

“Oh but there is” Stan pulled his boyfriend up, leading the way.

The two walked outside and Kyle saw the sign “Storage room” 

“In here?” Kyle felt his heart thumping.

“Mm hm” The noirette nodded twisting the door open

When both were in the room Stan twisted the lock shut. Craig said there would be a storage room where Tweek and him made out once. Clyde really likes to use this location for his parties. 

“What about lube or condoms?” Kyle red hair, being logical again

“Relax” Stan opened his shoulder bag. Although it usually is just for looks and not storage, it was big enough to store what they needed.

Stan grabbed Kyle’s collar and smashed the lips together. The red hair yelped at the sudden sensation of Stan. However, he wouldn’t let Stan get all the action. He pushed Stan against the wall, pinning Stan with his hips. 

“Fuck you’re hard” The raven hair panted 

Kyle started to kiss into Stan’s neck, sucking gently, letting his teeth bite gently at the tender flesh

“Kyle… hahh-“ his body arched, hips lighting thrusted against the red hair 

Kyle unzipped Stan’s pants, palming at the hard on. He felt his boyfriend shudder, moaning into his ear with each fiery touch. The red circles tickled Stan’s cheek as Kyle sucked harder, leaving a hickey. He began to pull his pants down, and underwear allowing for Stan’s hard on to feel his soft, agile touches. 

“I can’t wait to put this in my mouth” Kyle looked down as his thumb rubs against the crown. 

Stan’s hips jut forward, he couldn’t contain the excitement. Kyle ran his fingers down the shaft, keeping his touches soft, purposely teasing his boyfriend. He kissed Stan once more, sucking at the bottom lip and passionately locking lips once more. He worked his hand, thrusting slowly but holding a firm grip. The noirette felt a knot at his stomach, Kyle was torturing him with this slow movement. 

“Kyle.. please” his voice begged. 

The red hair smirked, he lowered himself to his knees looking up at Stan once more and taking in his lustful face. He kissed the tip, letting his tongue swirl before sucking just the crown. His hands massaged Stan below, the sensitivity of Stan’s balls were intense. 

“Ky… fuck I’m going to cum if you keep touching there” he hissed as his hand grasped Kyle’s head. 

Kyle felt in control, he enjoyed hearing his boyfriend moan. Stan’s voice when he is lustful was the best thing. He had a low voice, but sometimes it cracked from excitement. It was so cute and so sexy, Kyle would always find ways to tease him. Kyle took in more of Stan, bobbing his head as he took more and more of Stan in. He felt his partner on edge, thrusting into his mouth with each motion and panting. He took in almost to the end, pulling out slowly with a pop. 

“Pass me the lube” he licked his lips. Kyle had gotten better at giving head since they have been having sex more often in their spare time but it always sent Stan close to cumming as soon as he felt Kyle’s lips touched his dick. 

He handed the lube to Kyle, watching as he rubbed his fingers together to warm it up. He inserted one finger, gently working it into Stan and continued to suck on his erection. Stan felt his knees buckle, his body trembling at the stimulation from both sides. He felt Kyle quickly enter more fingers, it looked like he couldn’t wait much longer. 

“Kyle.. Fuck me now” Stan panted, sweat dripped from his raven hair and his body was still shaking.

Kyle pulled out, nodding and grabbing the condom. He hastily put it on. He lifted Stan’s leg, rubbing between Stan’s cheeks causing moans and breathlessness.

“Haahh.. Fuck… mnh” Stan let his hips grind against Kyle. His voice becoming louder

The red hair positioned himself. Slowly inserting into the tight hole.

“Augh…. Kyle- Hahh…!” 

“Relax Stan” Kyle bit his lip. He felt his boyfriend tighten around him, causing his dick to throb inside.

He pushed further in, slowly. He never wanted to hurt Stan even if they are more experienced. He would always start slow before going fast. The red hair placed a hand on Stan’s cheek, kissing at his jawline and slowly thrusting in. Stan leaned one hand against the wall for balance and let the other lovingly hold at Kyle’s neck. Their bodies rocked softly, both moaned and eyes hazed.

“Kyle.. I love when you fuck me.. hah… you are so gentle… nghhh.. then you go all out.. mnh.. it feels so good” His cheeks flushed at his confession. 

These few words caused Kyle to thrust harder. He gripped at Stan’s hips helping him balance. 

“I love your little moans.. hah… the way your hips move for me and your tight hole… all mine” Kyle licked Stan’s lips. Sucking and bringing them into a wet kiss. Their mouths moulding together and breaths hitching. 

Kyle thrusted harder, causing Stan’s back to hit the wall. He winced, feeling his body being pushed further into the wall. Kyle’s grip tightened, he pulled Stan closer to him reducing the impact of his back smacking the wall. Their body slapped together, the squelching wet sound of Stan caused both to blush but also feel turned on more.

“You are so wet..” Kyle whispered into Stan’s ear, running his hand into his hair and breathing in his scent.

“Mmnnh.. Kyle.. more” He thrusted his hips in sync with Kyle, trying to take him deeper

“You like me deep huh, Stan?” He breathed a laugh, dragging Stan even closer so their bodies crammed together.

Stan’s legs began, to shake he felt his stomach knot harder, his erection throbbing with each movement. 

“Kyle… I’m gonna...soon-...!”

“Me too…Nghh” Kyle groaned picking up the pace for the last spurt.

“Ah..! Ky….” Stan placed his hands on Kyle’s shoulders, panting hard

“Cumming…!” Kyle felt his body release the pressure. 

Stan came not too long from Kyle, thankfully he pulled the red hair’s shirt up so his semen hit his stomach and not his clothes. Kyle rode Stan slowly, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out. Trying to catch his breath as Stan collapses in his arms. He grabs a tissue wiping Stan’s cum from his stomach and goes to clean up the rest of the mess. He leans on the wall and let’s Stan rest on him.

“No matter how many times we fuck, it’s always so good” Stan nuzzles 

“It’s always exciting with you. It’s like I’m having my first time again and again. The thrill is… it’s just so amazing” The red hair caught his breath. His mind was everywhere and usually he was lost for logic and words when he has sex. It’s like a new him exists, one that only aims to please Stan. 

They relaxed in the room, letting themselves calm down before returning to the party. It seemed almost everyone was smashed up and they were the only ones who were sober. 

Butters and Kenny were drinking more, their bodies heated and hands touching everywhere. The two definitely were making a lot of progress with the alcohol handy.

“I guess we should go home. No point if we are the only ones sober” Kyle laughed

“Agreed” Stan held his hand, walking themselves home and ready to sleep.


	6. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this story in the future with Kyle and Stan getting married. Thank you for reading this story :)

Fast forward many years….

Today was the day.. Kyle and Stan were getting married. It was like a dream they thought would never happen. Since they were kids, they stuck by each other but never in their entire life did they think this day would come so quickly.

The music played, their families smiling and the room was full of warmth. Kyle felt Stan hold his hand tightly, his eyes tearing up and he had the biggest smile ever. Kyle couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, he was just so… Happy. I their relationship started with just a big misunderstanding, but it was then years and years of being together, talking, figuring themself out until today had come. 

“Kyle… I’m so so grateful you are the one” His cheeks a light pink and eyes glowed. 

“Me too Stan” he led them down the aisle.

As Farther Maxi said their promises and vows, Stan couldn’t help but let himself cry a little. Kyle hugged him tightly, he knew today was very emotional and exciting. His strong arms wrapped back. Stan let himself fall into Kyle, finally, he would be forever with his lover, never broken apart and officially known to the world. Kyle wiped the tears off Stan’s cheek. Letting him calm down before giving him a gentle kiss. Everyone applauded, cheering and white streamers flowing in the air. 

“My, you’ve grown up so quickly Stan” Sharon hugged her son, it felt amazing to have your parents accept you wholeheartedly.

“I’m sure you’ll be good to Stan” Randy nudged at Kyle, the red hair returned with a nod and warm smile

“My, time goes so fast” Sheila hugged both Stan and Kyle, causing the raven hair to cry harder

“Stan sure is emotional” Cartman snickered

“It is a big day, it makes sense” Kenny sighs happily, he was proud of his friends pursuing their relationship.

Everyone gathered in the hall, the food was stunning. A beautiful wedding cake which stood tall and was ribboned. It was also too beautiful to cut. Plenty of finger foods, salads, main dishes and desserts for everyone. Kyle wanted to make sure that everyone ate well, especially on this day. 

“This is great!” Butters exclaimed, taking a few skewers and a small bowl of salad

“Glad you like it” Kyle felt like this was still all a dream, it was just too good to be true

Everyone talked, and music was playing. It was great! Meeting up with old classmates and friends, everyone getting along once again. South Park was once again at peace. 

“Uncle Jimbo!” Stan ran to him

“My oh my Stan! Congratulations young man” he gave his nephew the old head rub, fluffing his hair a little 

“Thanks Uncle Jimbo, it’s so good to see you after so long” Stand and him began chattering away

Kyle looked around, making sure everyone was happy with their food and surroundings. He was so glad he spent weeks preparing for such a big event, it was so worth seeing Stan’s face beam with bliss seeing so many people and most of all, this event made everyone in South Park know that they were a married couple. 

He met up with Craig’s gang. Nothing has really changed, they all still hang out during their free time. Everyone has jobs but the weekends are a perfect time to catch up. A few other classmates congratulated Kyle as he wandered around and the afternoon flew quickly.

“Thank you everyone for coming” Stan said in the speaker 

Once again, they all cheered and clapped before exiting the venue. 

“Looks like we better head off to our next destination” Kyle kissed his lover, hugging him.

“Mmnh” Stan could taste the sweet wedding cake that Kyle recently ate. It really added some excitement to their kiss.

Kyle pulled out of the kiss “you sure are getting impatient” he chuckled. Stan was definitely hungrily kissing him.

They drove to a hotel, clocking in. There, they had their own private sauna area and pool to themself. It was a perfect way to wind down before making love. They hit the pool first.

“Take that” Stan splashed 

Kyle shit his eye, splashing back. Although they were in their late 20s, they were still children at heart at times. They mucked around, their laughs echoed in the pool room. It felt like the world stopped just for them to have moments like these. Only the two of them, allowing their hearts to sync and minds to only need to think of eachother. 

After an hour of splashing and chilling in the pool, they moved to the sauna. The heated room was not too hot, it was just a warm feel. They didn’t feel like sweating too much, just wanted to relax for today. 

“This is great” Kyle let’s himself sink back

“It sure is. All that stress and worrying about this event almost made me forget what it was like to be in peace” Stan placed a towel over his eyes.

They let themselves breathe deeply and let their stiffened muscles completely relax. It had been a very busy week, so today was needed.

The two still felt full from their wedding food and decided to eat the next day. They were more focused on one thing. Having fun in the bed.

Kyle opened the door, the room was luxurious. A bed so soft, you felt like you were floating on a cloud. The lighting was a warm orangey yellow with lamps that felt like they came out of a Hollywood movie, not to mention the wallpaper was stunning. Everything in this room was perfect.

Kyle pinned Stan onto the bed. He locked eyes with the raven hair, letting their body speak their love language. He ran a hand in the beautiful jet black hair, touching softly and lovingly. He then brought his lips onto Stan’s.

Their tongues intertwined. Their voices muffled and moans passionate in the kiss. Stan let his hands wander under Kyle’s robe, taking it off, feeling his soft pale skin. He loved the warmth Kyle gave, his body always offered him safety and always calmed him down. It was all his, forever. Kyle’s hair, his green eyes, that handsome but adorable smile, his light pink buds, his defined chest and his hard on. 

“I love you so much” Stan whispered, groping every inch of Kyle. 

“I love you too, my beautiful husband” Kyle pushed into a kiss once more, he let his hand run against Stan’s buds causing a shudder. 

“Hah….” The raven hair arched his body a little he was still so sensitive no matter how many times they had sex.

Kyle left a trial of kisses, on the cheek, neck, and chest, also removing his robe. He loved every part of Stan.

“Oh… Kyle” He let a hand grab a few red curls

“I can’t wait….” Kyle panted, he put his mouth onto Stan’s crown. Lightly sucking.

“Fuck….” he gripped harder. 

Kyle sucked, moving his mouth slowly up and down. His mouth is hot, saliva coating the shaft. Stan felt himself buck up. Kyle’s mouth felt really fucking good. Nothing can beat getting a head job from his boyfriend. 

“Nhh.. feels so good” Stan gently pushed Kyle further into his mouth. Feeling the red hair pull out and once again, taking him all in once again. He felt Kyle moan, the vibration caused his body to arch forward, putting him on edge. 

“Kyle… I’m gonna cum real soon” he lightly thrusted into his lovers mouth. 

Kyle continued to bob his head, wet sounds coming from his mouth and small moans. It was irresistible. Stan really couldn’t take it much longer as he felt his erection throb. Kyle pulled back a little, knowing Stan was going to cum in his mouth. He felt the warm semen milk out, swallowing every bit. He licked his lips making sure not to waste any of the cum his partner had given. 

Stan panted, he was really quick to cum. He felt Kyle pull him on top, they were in the 69 position. Stan’s body trembled, it was always exciting to be pleasuring Kyle while he was being prepared. He coated his lover’s cock with saliva. Kissing from the bottom to the top before inserting it into his mouth. 

“Oh Stanhh” Kyle groaned. 

“Prepare me Kyle… we are going to fuck so hard tonight” Stan purred

“You know I’m going to fuck your tight ass properly” Kyle smacked it, leaving a red mark

“Mnhh” Stan moaned bobbing his head as he sucked Kyle faster

They were both impatient. They waited all day for this. Kyle coaxed his fingers before inserting two, he thrusted them, in and out, twisting and scissoring. He wanted to warm up Stan properly. He let his two fingers fuck him and watched as the raven hair moved his hips with his fingers. 

He grabbed the lubed, pulling his fingers out and covering 3 and putting them back in. He thrusted faster, causing Stan to moan on his dick. Kyle couldn’t stop himself. He was going to cum soon. 

“Stan..! Fuck I can’t… I’m going to cu-nhhh” he felt his body release into Stan’s mouth.

Stan coughed a little at the unexpected orgasm. Usually Kyle could hold himself back until he was inside his tight ass. Stan swallowed as much as he could, he loved the taste of Kyle’s semen whenever he gave a pure head job to him. It was because Kyle always made sure to properly clean himself and his diet was usually really good. Stan would happily suck him off any day. 

Kyle swallowed. Catching his breath, although he had just came, he still had energy to fuck Stan. He let his body recuperate. 

Stan helped, he let his fingers dance onto Kyle’s shaft. Grasping it once more, slowly letting it get hard once again. He gave it a small kiss 

“Fuck me Kyle” he adjusted his position so he was on all fours waiting.

Kyle let himself slowly slide in. Stan’s body tensed up causing Kyle to shudder. Whenever Stan tightened around him it felt so good.

He slowly started to thrust, grabbing the raven hair’s hips for balance. 

“Oh Kyle...ngh.. the there” Stan adjusted his body so Kyle kept rubbing against his prostate 

Kyle started to move faster, sweat forming. He loved the passionate moans Stan was giving. The way his hips moved back and forth with him and how this was something that they will always be able to do since they have gotten their own home.

“Stan… you are so tight” he thrusted harder “I’m going to make sure I fuck you so hard you loosen up” He bit at his Stan’s neck.

Stan let out a surprised gasp. When Kyle talked dirty, it was the biggest turn on. He felt himself tighten even more on Kyle. His voice was shaky and breathing uneven. He couldn’t take it much longer.

“Kyle… I want to see you” Stan whimpered.

Kyle slowed down, adjusting their position so Stan was laying his back on the bed. 

He kissed Stan once more, their mouths wet and sloppy. Their hot breaths barely catching up with the motion of their bodies. Stan held onto his lover’s neck, pushing the kiss deeper. 

“Loosen me Kyle” he whispered once more 

Kyle thrusted, their skins slapping and their voices screaming in the room.

“Ky…. Kyle… Ohhh… ha...h..!” 

“Stan… nghhh…”

Their foreheads touched as Kyle tried to maintain the pace.

“Right there…hah….” Stan panted, pushing Kyle into a kiss once more.

He lifted his hips, wrapping them around Kyle. This caused Kyle to go even deeper and deeper. Their bodies rubbed against each other, sweat forming from both. Kyle let out a hiss. He really was going to cum soon.

“Fuck Stan… I’m really close to cumming” He bit his neck once more, causing a moan from Stan

“Me too…” Stan groaned. He felt the knot in his stomach once more. He was so so close. “Fuck me harder… nghhh..!”

Kyle moved his hips, the last few thrusts caused Stan to scream his name. He let his body thrust hard one last time before he came inside Stan. He felt his stomach also be covered in Stan’s cum as both orgasmed at similar times.

Kyle rode his orgasm slowly before pulling out and laying next to Stan.

“That was so good” he kissed Stan on the forehead.

“It really was” Stan hugged him.

They went for a shower, cleaning themselves before sitting down and talking in bed. 

“I never thought this day would come” Kyle held Stan’s hand

“To be honest, I am too. I just thought we would just be in a causal relationship” Stan looked at Kyle

“Time flew really fast… and we got married. There is nothing else I can ask for to make my life better” Kyle let out a happy laugh. He was just so full of happy energy it was pouring out whenever he talked about his marriage with Stan.

The two continued to live a happy life. In South Park, the place they were raised. They were grateful to have met each other and were even more grateful to continue to form a relationship with each other. In the end, true love has its ups and downs but if you are patient and pursue it. You will have a lifetime of happiness.


End file.
